Captain Jack Sparrow, Who?
by ZL
Summary: Many years has passed since Will had seen Jack. But when they finally met up with each other, another adventure comes up for the both of them including Elizabeth, as well as Will's two sons. But as usal, Jack is not as well known even though...
1. Chapter 1

ZL's note- I'm doing for fun so mainly you can insult me all you like. I'm not going to take it so hard for I'm writing this just for fun. I am wanting this as more humor than Action but just in case, you know what I mean? Oh yeah! Before I forget for those who don't know, Pirates of Caribbean 2 may be coming out in 2005! (Can't wait!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except unfamiliar ones.  
  
Happy Reading.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, Who?  
Chapter 1  
Written by ZL  
  
"Ahoy mate!" Jack-sorry-Captain Jack Sparrow shouted.  
  
"Jack?" Will said reassuring, looking up.  
  
"Captain, Will, Captain Jack Sparrow," the infamous pirate said.  
  
Captain Sparrow jumped from his ship and walked across to the young man.  
  
"Wha's wrong mate? You look like you los your luv," the Captain said looking at the down young man.  
  
"I did Captain. Somebody indeed stole her," Will said.  
  
"Ho! Ho! Ho! Who's the ruddy person stealing Elizabeth from you?" Captain asked.  
  
"My children," Will said pretending to be sad.  
  
Captain Sparrow laughed. "How could I forget eh mate? Many year hav' pas' since I las' saw you. Of course now you would for sure hav children," Captain said slapping on Will's back.  
  
"How about you Jack? I got to tell you you're not famous here," Will said smiling at his friend.  
  
"Captain mate, Captain! One minute you call me Captain the other minute you call me Jack," Captain said angrily.  
  
"And yea, I know I'm not famous 'ere, you don't need to tell me. But I got a lot of supporters here eh son?" Capt said looking at Will.  
  
"What you mean Jack? It's only me and Elizabeth," Will said.  
  
"Plus your kids, and that's goo' enough for me. So mate, how many kids you have? Twenty?" Captain Sparrow asked seriously.  
  
"Two, and their names are Sparrow Turner and Jack Tuner," Will said to the Captain hoping he got the clue. He did.  
  
"You bloody mate! How dare you name you sons after my name! And how come you have only two sons eh? I was hoping at least twenty so that we can make an army and I don' hav' to worry abt gettin' caught," Captain Sparrow said angrily.  
  
"No way Jack; you are not going to teach my kids piracy. And if you ever do, be sure that I'm not the only one who's coming after your blood," Will said looking at Jack straight in the eye.  
  
"Kiddin' mate kiddin'," Jack said hastily.  
  
"You better be kidding Jack," Will said.  
  
"Captain mate! It's captain! How many times must I tell you?" Captain Sparrow yelled.  
  
"Jack!" somebody called to Jack from the back.  
  
"IT'S CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN JACK!" Captain Jack shouted.  
  
ZL's note- Yes, I know this is very short. But I'll promise it'll be longer the next chapter mate! Hope you like it. Please review for I need to know whether I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

ZL's note- I would very much like to thank the two people who reviewed: soccer-bitch and Candace.  
  
To: Candace Yeah I'm new around here but this isn't my first fic. I'm usually on fictionpress.com. My first fic is Crash under the category The Fast and The Furious.  
  
Happy Reading.  
  
Chapter 2  
Written by ZL  
  
"Alright Captain Jack Sparrow, enough shouting already; you'll attract the crowd," Elizabeth said walking down a flight of stairs.  
  
"Mrs. Turner? How nice to see you again miss and pretty as ever," Captain Sparrow said eyeing Elizabeth.  
  
"Where are the children Elizabeth?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, where the children Elizabeth," Captain Sparrow said mimicking Will.  
  
"Asleep Will," Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here Ja-uh I mean Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked the pirate.  
  
"Yes, what are YOU doing here Jack," Will asked.  
  
"Well at leas somebody has the repec' to call me Captain," Jack said throwing a nasty look at Will.  
  
"What are you doing here," Will asked again.  
  
"'Ell, as you can clearly see mates I'm 'ere without my Pearl," Captain Sparrow said pointing at a racked boat.  
  
"It's not stolen again is it Captain?" Will asked.  
  
"'Ell, yesh, it's stolen, again, and with the whole crew on board sadly to say," Captain Sparrow said bowing his head.  
  
"What? It's stolen with your crew on board? And you dare to call yourself captain?" Will said.  
  
"Aye mate. I stil dare to call myself captain because as captain, I shoul' escape and try to find away to claim back my ship, whish I did," Captain said.  
  
"And how are you going to claim back you ship Captain?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"'Ell, I was hoping you mates will hel me," Captain Sparrow said looking from Will to Elizabeth.  
  
"Who stole Pearl from you Jack," Will said sighing and sitting down.  
  
"'Ell, apparently I was drunk when she took too' over the ship, so mainly you can't blme' me," Captain Sparrow replied.  
  
"She you say?" Will asked.  
  
"Yea, I was stupid enough to let her an' her crew on bord' despie' several warnings," Captain Sparrow said.  
  
"Who's this pirate?" Elizabeth asked curiously.  
  
Jack sighed. "She's a clever one mate. A very clever one; made herself look lik' a prostitute where she's the mos' famous pirate on earth. Never even thought twice tha' she was a pirate, me." Jack finished shaking his head.  
  
"What's her name?" Will asked.  
  
"Captain Rum its wha' I call 'er but 'er actual name is Captain Blade," Jack replied.  
  
"Rum? Why do you call her Rum Captain?" Elizabeth asked curiously.  
  
"Long story Mrs. Turner. I'm only going to tell you if you giv' this thirsy' pirate here a bottle of rum," Jack said hopefully.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Alright, I'll give you a bottle of rum, but it may take awhile for everybody knows I don't drink and they'll ask me plenty of questions if they do see me with a bottle of rum."  
  
"Dun' drin' Mrs. Tuner? Sin' when you dun drink? I still remember you got drunk with me on the island," Jack said pointing out to Elizabeth.  
  
"What! You got drunk with Jack on an island?" Will looked at Elizabeth but she already went off.  
  
ZL's note- Hope you like this chapter. I'm taking things slow. Hope you don't mind! Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

ZL's note-Yay! I'm finally moving on to the next chapter. I would like to thank ebi, Funny-Cide and Shimmerloom for reviewing for me.  
  
Happy Reading-!  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, Who?  
Chapter 3  
By ZL  
  
Elizabeth came back with a bottle of rum and nearly dropped it when she saw Jack and Will fighting.  
  
"What is happening? Stop fighting Will!" Elizabeth ordered.  
  
Both of them drew back when Elizabeth came into view and both of them panted. Obviously, they've been fighting for a long time.  
  
Jack came closer to Elizabeth and said: "Wat's wron' wit' you' mate? I jus' told him at' we 'ere somethin' and he wen' mad. Obviously he doesn' has a good temper doesn' he?  
  
"Jack, I thought we made a promise within us?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Promis'? Hmph! A pirate doesn' promise mate!" Captain Jack exclaimed.  
  
Elizabeth sighed; like she hadn't seen that coming.  
  
"Find. Will you don't need to be so work up," Elizabeth said tossing a bottle of rum to the Captain who took it gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he said sheepishly.  
  
Gulping the rum, Captain Sparrow turned his eye to a little boy who's toddling down the stairs.  
  
"You' son mate?" Captain Jack asked pointing towards the boy direction.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed and ran towards the little-well okay he's not that little about ten years of age- boy.  
  
"So that's me," Jack said smiling- as in the real Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Yup!" Will said.  
  
"Ma! Sparrow bullied me again!" yelled Jack Turner.  
  
"I did not!" The Captain said.  
  
"No Captain Jack Sparrow, he's not talking about you, he's talking about he's brother," Will said laughing and surprised at the Captain's reaction.  
  
"Oh, righ' I 'new that," Jack Sparrow said with a trace of ignorance in his voice.  
  
Will continued laughing as Elizabeth brought Jack Tuner to Jack Sparrow.  
  
"This little Jack is big Jack Sparrow, or should I say Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you lil' mate," Captain said bowing his head low.  
  
"Mummy, is he a pirate?" Little Jack asked noticing the guns which Big Jack carried.  
  
Everybody kept quiet, none of them revealed the pirate's identity.  
  
"Let's go and find Sparrow shall we?" Elizabeth at last decided.  
  
As the mother and son walked up the stairs, Will turned to Jack and said to him grimly: "Well, looks like if I'm going to save your crew and boat, I got to bring my kids along."  
  
ZL's note- Gosh! Darn it! I'm so stupid, shouldn't have name the kids Jack Turner and Sparrow Turner, it's so hard to write! Got to put their full name so that ALL OF US can tell them apart or I'll get confused myself! 


End file.
